Las Heroínas del Futuro
by brunoprower500
Summary: Siete chicas serán las sucesoras de las "Antiguas 7" y les tocará el rol grupal de salvar al mundo. Dejen reviews y follows.
1. Prólogo y Algunos Datos

Las Heroínas del Futuro

(MLP, Equestria Girls no me pertenece, este fic es sin fines de lucro. En fin, dejen reviews y follows)

Si, en la versión humana todos son inmortales, así que cronológicamente todas tienen 155 años pero con apariencia de jóvenes al igual que las "heroínas del pasado", que actualmente tienen 220.

Las 7 Sucesoras de las Power Girls(y sus poderes):

Applebloom (campeona de kickboxing actual y hermana de Applejack): Puños Explosivos, Levanta escombros, Superfuerza, etc.

Scootaloo (Deportista, hermana de Rainbow Dash): Supervelocidad y alas de pegaso algo gigantes.

Sweetie Belle (Sweetie Bot, hermana de Rarity): Actualmente no se sabe que paso con Sweetie Belle antes de que Equestria recuperara su inmortalidad después de derrotar a Tirek, así que sus padres con ayuda de unos científicos decidieron hacer una réplica robótica de ella con varios artefactos, aún está en progreso.

Starburst (Hija de Twi y Flash): Ella tendrá poderes psíquicos y magnéticos. Es aprendiz de científica.

Sophie Shimmer (Hija de Sunset y Braeburn): Ella tiene poderes de fuego y fuerza, sería como la "pequeña y ruda fénix". (Aclaro que si ven nombres como este, yo los invente)

Cotton Candy (Hija de Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sandwich): Elasticidad.

Stacy Mac (Hija de Flutter y Big Mac): Una espía y samurái que hasta que la contraten, espiara por su propia cuenta. A pesar de ser espía y samurái, vigila y ataca por sorpresa como un ninja, y tiene dos katanas, una de fuego y otra de hielo.

Ahora sin más interrupciones, aquí el prólogo:

-Toma esto, y esto, y así vas a aprender- decía Applebloom, que le estaba pegando a una bolsa de boxeo.

-Hermanita, ya es hora de almorzar -le dijo Applejack a su hermana.

-Ya voy -dijo Applebloom que salió de su habitación y se fue corriendo a la cocina. -¿Qué hay de comer? -preguntó con entusiasmo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Tarta de manzana -dijo Applejack y le dio dos porciones.

-Estan deliciosas -dijo Applebloom después de comer y tener la boca llena del relleno de la tarta.

OoOoOoOo

-Díme Twilight, ¿Cómo va mi hermanita en este momento? -dijo Rarity con un tono desesperante.

-Aún falta para que se recupere, según mis cálculos. -respondió Twilight.

-El proyecto SWEETIE todavía está en proceso, cuándo se complete transferiremos sus datos y el ADN de su hermanita desde la computadora hasta su base a través de su estructura robótica- dijo un científico medio calvo llamado David Robinson, o Dr. Robinson.

En los planos dice:

"SWEETIE: Super World Extreme Earth Technology In Equestria (Super Tecnología Extrema Terrestre Mundial En Equestria)"

-Se tardó años en construir la réplica robótica de Sweetie Belle, falta 1 semana más y estará terminada -dijo Sunset mientras revisaba su lista de tareas.

OoOoOoOo

-Hola Mamá, Hola Papá -saludo a Fluttershy y a Big Macintosh una chica de pelo rosa y piel rojo claro llamada Stacy Mac.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? -le preguntó Big Mac a Stacy.

-Bien -respondió Stacy sonriendo.

-Traje galletas -dijo Fluttershy mientras deja una bandeja llena de ellas en la mesa.

-Que bien, tengo hambre -dijo Stacy y empezó a comer unas galletas.

OoOoOoOo

-Que día agotador el de hoy... ire a darme un baño -dijo Scootaloo al entrar a su casa después de la dura práctica de fútbol que había tenido.

-Hola pequeña -le saludo Dash a Scootaloo con un abrazo. Aunque los demás no lo creían, el cariño que Dash le brindaba a Scootaloo era de hermana mayor.

-Hola, tengo que ir a bañarme -se fue en menos de un segundo.

-Wow... ¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Dash confundida.

OoOoOoOo

-Hola mamá y papá-saludo una chica de piel amarilla y el estilo de cabello parecido al de Sunset pero de los colores de Braeburn llamada Sophie mientras los abrazó a los dos.

OoOoOoOo

Bien, suficiente práctica por hoy -dijo una chica de piel amarillo como la de Flash y cabello de punta con los colores de Twilight llamada Starburst, quien se había liberado de su esfera de poder magnética, y salió de la sala de simulación.

-Eso fue genial -dijo Flash después de ver las habilidades de su hija.

-No sé por qué tengo que hacer esto en público, se suponía que nadie debía saberlo -Starburst se enoja un poco mientras se cruza de brazos.

OoOoOoOo

-Wooo, esto es genial -dijo una chica de piel naranja claro y pelo marrón con franjas rosas llamada Cotton Candy, después de descubrir que tiene poderes de elasticidad y sonríe.

-Nuestra hija está creciendo -decía Cheese que estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción.

-Lo sé... -dijo Pinkie.

OoOoOoOo

-Estas chicas tienen lo necesario para salvar al mundo de ahora... -dijo Cadence después de observar por un monitor gigante, en una base grande.

Bueno, hasta acá el prólogo. Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar reviews y follows.


	2. El Inicio

El Inicio

En el Laboratorio... (si, sus ojos titilan cuando habla, a pesar de ser una robot, Sweetie Belle puede mover los labios)

-¿Cómo va el proyecto SWEETIE? -preguntó Sunset.

-Faltan 20 minutos -contestó el Dr. Robinson.

-Falta poco, después instalaremos su chip de memoria a través de la computadora a su base de datos -dijo Moondancer.

OoOoOoOo

-Bueno, me voy a dormir -dijo Applebloom después de bostezar y se fue a su habitación.

-Buenas noches. -dijo Applejack.

Al día siguiente, Applebloom fue al granero a practicar con Applejack para la pelea de esa noche, pero de la nada desapareció de allí y apareció en una ciudad al igual que Starburst, por órdenes de Cadence de lanzar rayos teletransportadores.

-¿Quién eres tú? -le preguntó Applebloom a Starburst mientras se acercaba lentamente y se ponía en posición de guardia.

-Starburst Sentry Sparkle, pero si quieres llámame Star -respondió ella. -¿Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó Star.

-Me llamo Applebloom. -le respondió a Star.

-Mucho gusto -dijo Star mientras sonrió.

-El gusto es mió -dijo Applebloom. -Por cierto, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -mira a su alrededor.

-No lo se... -dijo Star.

En ese momento aparece un robot gigante.

-¿Q...Qué es esa cosa? -preguntó Star, las dos levantaron la mirada.

-No lo se, sea lo que sea, no vamos a huir... -dijo Applebloom con total seguridad mientras se ponía en guardia.

OoOoOoOo

En otra parte de la ciudad, aparecen Sweetie(Bot) y Scootaloo, y se ven cara a cara.

-Seas quién seas, sera tu fin. -dijo Scootaloo.

-Sigue soñando niña -dijo Sweetie mientras sus manos se convierten en dos espadas de luz de color rojo.

-Ok...veo que la pelea esta dispareja... -dijo Scootaloo, que le salen alas de pegaso y comienza a usar su supervelocidad. -Ahora estamos iguales -Scootaloo se prepara para pelear.

Scootaloo empieza volando super rápido hacia Sweetie tratando de embestirla con impacto cegador, pero Sweetie saltó y esquivó el impacto de Scootaloo, haciendo que ella misma se golpee con su ataque.

-¿Eso es todo, niña? -dijo Sweetie que se mantiene en el aire debido a unos propulsores debajo de sus pies.

-¿Acaso crees que me voy a rendir fácilmente? -dijo Scootaloo

Scootaloo saltó, fue volando hacia Sweetie para atacarla con patada brutal, pero Sweetie la detiene, la hace marear y la avienta contra el suelo con un golpe, Scootaloo cae algo herida y Sweetie pone un pie en el pecho de Scootaloo, a punto de clavarle una de las espadas para matarla, o al menos eso creyó Scootaloo. En vez de eso, Sweetie le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Scootaloo abre los ojos.

-¿N..No vas a matarme? -preguntó Scootaloo con un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Qué clase de ser sería si hago algo que no voy a poder perdonarme? -Sweetie ayudó a Scootaloo a levantarse.

-Gracias... -Scootaloo agarra la mano de Sweetie y se pone de pie, las dos se abrazan.

OoOoOoOo

En esta parte de la ciudad aparecen Sophie, Stacy y Cotton.

-Hola, ¿Cómo están? -dijo Cotton mientras sonrió.

-Hola -respondieron Sophie y Stacy al unísono.

-Deberíamos ser amigas -dijo Cotton con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

-Si -dijo Stacy y sonrió.

-Seamos amigas -dijo Sophie, Cotton abrazó a las dos.

Después Cadence ordenó que lanzarán los rayos, los rayos fueron disparados, y las 7 aparecieron en la base.

-Ahh... ¿En.. En dónde estamos? -dijo Star mientras se frota la cabeza.

-Bienvenidas a mi base... -se apareció Cadence enfrente de ellas.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Y cómo llegamos aquí? -preguntó Stacy confundida.

-Mi nombre es Cadence, he visto lo que hicieron y por eso las traje, a través de unos rayos de transportación -dijo ella.

-Una pregunta, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? -preguntó Scootaloo.

-Las escucho -afirmó Cadence al querer escuchar la pregunta.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? -pregunto Cotton.

-He observado sus verdaderos seres y tienen súper habilidades que las hacen únicas -contestó Cadence.

-¿S...Superpoderes? -preguntó Sweetie confundida.

-Así es -respondió Cadence. -Les hare dar un recorrido por la base...

OoOoOoOo

-Así que... ¿Ellas son las nuevas heroínas? Ya sabrán quienes somos y que tan malvados somos... -dijo Diamond Tiara sonriendo malignamente mientras se frotaba las manos.

OoOoOoOo

-Si que fue un buen recorrido... -dijo Stacy algo exhausta mientras bostezaba.

-Esta es la Sala de Simulación, -les mostró Cadence. -aquí es donde mostraran sus poderes por única vez para saber que tan hábiles son -Cadence abre la puerta, la primera en entrar es Applebloom.

Después de que todas muestran sus poderes...

-Eso es grandioso, -dijo Cadence con una sonrisa. -significa que ya estan listas.

Suena la alarma

-Aah ¿Qué fue eso? -se asustó Stacy y se escondió detras de Star.

-Hay un robot gigante, deben detenerlo -dijo Cadence con total seriedad.

-Entendido -dijeron todas al unísono y se fueron.

OoOoOoOo

-Muajajajaja -rió Diamond Tiara que manejaba junto a Silver Spoon al robot, destruyendo edificios hasta que el robot recibe daños debido a un rayo. -¿Qué demonios...? - dijo Silver, voltea el robot y las dos ven a las 7.

-Hora de la diversión... -dijo Cotton.

Star le lanza un rayo magnético al robot. -Vamos chicas. -dijo Star.

Scootaloo vuela rápidamente para intentar marear al robot, Sweetie transforma su mano en una máquina lanzarrayos y empieza a despegar y a lanzar varios rayos, Cotton pone sus manos, Applebloom salta y Cotton estira los brazos, Applebloom llega a la cabeza del robot y le da un puñetazo super fuerte seguido de uno explosivo y el robot retrocede.

-Esto no puede ser posible... -se quejó Diamond después de ese ataque.

-¿Y si mejor huimos de aquí? -preguntó Silver.

-No, jamás me rendire sin dar pelea -Diamond ataca a todas de un solo golpe, y todas caen. -Muajajajaja si que son débiles... -Diamond muestra una sonrisa malvada.

-Chicas... recuerden una cosa... -dijo Star.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron todas.

-Nunca hay que darse por vencido, y trabajar en equipo -dijo Star.

-Eso es cierto -dijo Scootaloo, todas se levantaron.

-Cotton , Scootaloo y Applebloom distraiganlas.. tengo un plan -Star sonríe.

-¿Cuál es el plan? -preguntó Stacy.

-Stacy, prestame una de tus espadas -le pidió Star, Stacy le presta una espada.

-¿Q...Qué están haciendo? -preguntó Diamond confundida al ver a Stacy, Applebloom, Scootaloo y a Cotton corriendo y las sigue.

Scootaloo vuela en círculos mareando a Diamond y a Silver, Applebloom salta en las manos de Cotton mientras estira los brazos y le da un brutal golpe que hace retroceder al robot.

-¡Ahora! -dijo Star mientras le salían alas de pegaso y se queda en el aire.

Star recarga una de las espadas de Stacy con su energía magnética, Sweetie le lanza a Sophie un rayo esfera, Sophie lo agarra y lo rodea con fuego, y lo arroja, Star lo hace rebotar con la espada mientras añade algo de sus poderes a la esfera y se lo avienta fuertemente al robot como un homerun de béisbol, destruyendolo por completo.

-Gracias por la espada -Star le devuelve la espada a Stacy.

-No crean que esto se ha acabado -desaparecen Diamond y Silver con el robot destruido.

Después de volver a la base

-Buen trabajo todas... sobre todo tú Star... -dijo Cadence con orgullo.

-¿P...Por qué yo? -preguntó Star.

-¿P...Por qué ella? -preguntaron las demás al unísono.

-Ella demostró confianza en nunca darse por vencidas, e ideó un plan bastante efectivo... -dijo Cadence, las demás estuvieron de acuerdo. -Es por eso que te nombró lider del equipo... -dijo Cadence y se fue.

-¿Y sí celebramos con pizza? -preguntó Sweetie.

-Vamos -respondió Star, todas se fueron.

(Fin del capítulo)


	3. El Monstruo de Ácido

El Monstruo de Ácido

-Hola chicas -dijo un científico malvado llamado Dr. Monster.

-¿Te enteraste de esas heroínas? -dijo Diamond con algo de furia.

-Sí, claro que me entere, y por eso estoy creando un monstruo de ácido -dijo Monster.

-Sí, como sea... espera, ¿Monstruo de Ácido? -preguntó Diamond sorprendida.

-Así es, un monstruo que queme cosas al arrojar ácido altamente peligroso... -Monster rió malvadamente. -Nadie, pero nadie detendrá al malvado científico ¡Midnight Monster! -ríe malignamente pero más fuerte.

OoOoOoOo

-Si analizo bien las moléculas de los químicos y mido las porciones, este anti-ácido no tardará mucho en prepararse -dijo Star.

OoOoOoOo

-Bueno, no hay nada del extraño en ser robot, se puede volar y ver desde el cielo... -dijo Sweetie pero se detuvo debido a que vio a más de 5 ladrones robar la caja fuerte de un banco.

-Denme todo el dinero -dijo uno de los ladrones apuntando con una pistola.

-Yo no haria eso si fuera ustedes -dijo Sweetie detrás de los ladrones.

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto, niña boba? -todos los ladrones apuntan a Sweetie.

Sweetie saca varios misiles de sus compartimentos y sus manos se convierten en dos miniguns. -¿Eso respondió tu pregunta?

-E...Esta bien, quédense con l...la caja... -los ladrones se fueron corriendo mientras gritaban como niños.

-Pff, eso no es nada y ya huyeron como cobardes... -Sweetie rio, guardó todo en su lugar y se fue volando, suena su comunicador y se pone dos dedos al costado para activar la comunicación. -aquí Sweetie Belle, ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó.

-Hay un monstruo de ácido aterrorizando la ciudad -le dijo Cadence.

-Ire para allá, cambio y fuera -dijo Sweetie, apagó su comunicador y aceleró.

-Cuidado chicas, este monstruo parece que arroja una sustancia que quema cosas 10 veces peor que el fuego -dijo Scootaloo al esquivar un charco de ácido que quemó una parte del suelo.

-Eso es ácido- dijo Star.

-Tiene que haber una forma de acabar con este engendro -dijo Sophie. -¿Pero cuál?

-Esto es inútil, jamás lo venceremos -arroja del disgusto una manzana al monstruo y comienza a debilitarse. -Eso es, Star! -Star se acerca y Bloom le dice que traiga jugo de manzana hirviendo.

-Muy bien, pero necesitare que entretengan al monstruo en lo que me tarde -Star se va volando por el jugo.

-Espero que no tarde mucho -dijo Sweetie mientras sigue disparando rayos.

-Applejack, ¿Me prestas una olla con jugo de manzana super caliente? -preguntó Star.

-Claro, ¿Pero por qué tan caliente? -preguntó Applejack.

-Hay un monstruo de ácido y necesitamos la olla -respondió Star con algo de desesperación.

-Aquí la tienes -Applejack le da la olla a Star, y Star la lleva a donde está el monstruo.

-Oye monstruo, -el monstruo de ácido voltea, -toma esto -Star derrama el jugo hirviendo sobre él haciendo que desaparezca, y el monstruo desapareció para siempre.

OoOoOoOo

-No puedo creerlo, dijiste que ese monstruo sería indestructible -le dijo Diamond enojada a Dr. Monster.

-No creí que descubrirían el antídoto -dijo el científico con algo de confusión.

(Fin del Capítulo)


	4. Mi Pasado No Es Hoy

Mi Pasado No Es Hoy

(Bueno, obviamente en todos mis fics incluyendo este Sunset usa su nueva ropa que uso en su primer corto de Rainbow Rocks, que sinceramente fue el mejor corto en la película, esta historia será del futuro pero... ¿Eso me impide poner otros personajes? No. )

-Zzzz... -Sunset dormía tranquilamente hasta que sonó su despertador y lo apagó, bostezo y se levantó diciendo "Mi Pasado No Es Hoy..." , como todos los días para no querer recordar el horrible recuerdo del Baile de Otoño.

-Hola mamá -saludo Sophie alegremente.

-Hola hija -saludo Sunset.

Sunset pasaba por todas las personas y todos la saludaban, hasta se ponían a charlar después de que ella les mostrara a todos que no había mentido sobre que ella había cambiado, desde un día después de la Batalla de las Bandas. Pero aún así se sentía triste y algo frágil por dentro.

POV Sunser Shimmer (empieza la música)

-Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer, sé que no saben mucho de mí pero yo antes fui una chica mala y ruda a la que solo le importaba gobernar mundos y nada más, hasta que con ayuda de Twilight y sus amigas me reforme, y las cosas cambiaron después de haber ayudado a derrotar a Las Dazzlings hace años, aún me preguntó que paso con ellas después de la victoria gracias a mi... -empieza la musica triste. -No... No quiero regresar a Equestria, no porque no pueda, sino por lo que diría la Princesa Celestia. Obviamente lo habrá visto todo, pero me siento mejor aquí... aquí ya es mi hogar permanentemente... -Sunset empieza a levitar, se transforma en su híbrido fénix y comienza a volar.

Fin del POV (término la música)

-Hola chicas -saludo Sunset a las otras 6.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo? -preguntó Dash, que llevaba un bra deportivo rosa, encima de ello una musculosa y un jean algo roto.

-Wow, si que tienes músculos -dijo Rarity algo asombrada.

-Gracias, je.. -dijo Dash.

Suena el comunicador de Sunset. -Rápido, hay un monstruo de baba atacando la c... -trato de decir Celestia pero se cortó la comunicación debido a la baba que lanzó el monstruo.

-Vamos chicas, hay un monstruo que derrotar -dijo Twilight, todas se transformaron en híbrido y se fueron.

El monstruo de baba lanzo baba a Rarity, ella esquivó pero le quedó un poco en la ropa y el cabello. -¡AAAAAAAAHHH! Que asco -dijo Rarity con ganas de vomitar.

-¡LLUVIA FUGAZ! -gritó Sunset y lanzo pequeñas bolas de fuego al monstruo, pero contrataco con baba pegajosa y la dejó pegada en la pared. -Ayuda...agh.. -dijo Sunset al intentar moverse pero se libero derritiendo la baba.

-Hora de cambiar el clima... -en la mano de Dash aparecieron rayos, todo el cielo se vuelve negro y comienza una tormenta.

(Híbrido o no, a Sunset no le afecta el agua, ni a sus poderes)

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Applejack.

Rarity lo atacó arrojando cosas, Twilight le lanzó rayos helados y rayos láser para derretir al monstruo, Applejack lo enlazó con su super lazo, Fluttershy con su super fuerza lo sostiene y Sunset usa rayo de fuego, antes de eso Fluttershy suelta al monstruo y Sunset lo derrite totalmente.

-Bueno, creo que ya acabamos... -dijo Sunset.

-Así es -dijo Twilight. -¿Pero cómo no te afecta el agua? -preguntó.

-No puedo decirte, es un secreto. Odiaria que alguien me escuche y lo use en mi contra. -dijo Sunset, y todas se fueron por helado.

POV 2 de Sunset

Después de ese momento, todos vieron que no estaba mintiendo sobre que había cambiado y se pusieron felices, hasta hubo niños que quisieron que firmé autógrafos. Es algo que no olvidare... claro, a todas nos pidieron eso, no solo.a mí.

Fin POV 2

-Mamá, hay algunos terroristas armados por la ciudad, ¿Los detenemos? –pregunto Sophie a Braeburn y a Sunset.

-Hagámoslo –afirmó Braeburn.

-Hay que acabar con ellos –los tres se transformaron en híbridos y fueron a detenerlos.

(Fin del capítulo)


	5. ¿Rarity x Spike?

¿Rarity x Spike?

(Spike tiene 215 y Rarity 220, él es un hombre con músculos que buscará la aceptación de la persona de la que tanto esta enamorado, ¿Lo logrará? )

POV de Rarity.

-Mi nombre es Rarity Belle, después de cumplir 150 años me retire de ser modista, y me fui al gimnasio donde Dash entrena, desde ese día hasta hoy pasaron 20 años, y hace poco conocí a un chico encantador y con buen físico llamado Spike, es agradable de carácter. Actualmente tengo brazos, glúteos y cuerpo perfecto, -se mira en el espejo y levanta los brazos en pose de ruda, se saca fotos y las sube a su face. -hace 10 años me dediqué a practicar kickboxing con Applejack.

Fin del POV de Rarity; POV de Spike.

-Me llamo Spike, soy un chico al que al principio no le importaba el amor, hasta que en un gimnasio conocí una chica hermosa, no se si es atlética pero si es muy hermosa... agh, no me se el nombre de esa chica, siempre que nos vemos, me olvido de preguntarle, no se cómo, pero me olvido, será por qué su mirada es tan hermosa que me distraigo mucho? Bueno, yo soy aprendiz de lucha, mi maestra es Celestia. Sin más que decir... -Spike mira a la cámara. -continuen con este capítulo.

Fin del POV de Spike.

-Bueno, yo estoy soltera aún, pero no me interesa -dijo Applejack mientras pateaba un arbol y caían manzanas.

-Lo sé, pero... ¿Qué debo hacer para ser su novia? -preguntó Rarity algo preocupada.

-No lo sé -contestó Applejack.

-Bueno, tengo que irme -dijo Rarity. -Adiós -se fue al gimnasio.

OoOoOoOo

-¿Dónde está esa chica? -preguntó Spike.

-Hola -dijo Rarity después de llegar. -¿Cómo estas Spike?

-Bien -respondió él.

-Ok... jeje -rio Rarity nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Spike.

-No, nada -Rarity se sonrojo y se fue, hasta que se topó con Twilight.

-Hola Rarity -saludó Twilight.

-¿Me puedes ayudar con algo? -preguntó Rarity desesperada.

-Claro -respondió Twilight. -¿De qué se trata?

-Es una crisis de amor -dijo Rarity.

-¿Crisis de amor? Rarity, no entiendo... -dijo Twilight confundida.

-Es que conocí a un tipo llamado Spike, y... estoy enamorada... -dijo Rarity y se sonroja un poco.

-Spike es mi compañero de entrenamiento, antes era mi asistente. -dijo Twilight.

-¿Y qué tipo de pelea hacen? -preguntó Rarity.

-Después te mostramos. -respondió Twilight que había terminado de hacer su estilo de peinado punk.

-Me tengo que ir a mi casa -dijo Rarity después de ver a Spike aproximarse.

-¿Por qué huye? -se preguntó Twilight.

-Hola Twilight, ¿Viste a Rarity? -preguntó Spike.

-Recien acaba de irse -respondió Twilight.

-No quiero seguir ocultando lo que siento... -dijo Spike algo triste..

Después de que Twi se encontrará con las demás...

-Vaya, parece que 'Romeo' encontró a su Julieta... -dijo Sunset al no poder contener la risa...

-Tenemos que hacer que los dos se vean el uno al otro. -dijo Dash.

-¿Pero cómo? Sabes que Rarity se pone nerviosa a este tipo de cosas... -dijo Applejack.

-Mmmm... ¡Lo tengo! ¡Vamos a escribir como ellos! - dijo Twilight entusiasmada.

-¿Ah? -preguntaron las demás confundidas.

-¿Qué tal si escribimos una carta en lugar de ellos? Pensarán que uno le envió la carta al otro. -dijo Twilight.

-Me agrada esa idea -sonrió Fluttershy.

Las chicas comenzaron a escribir las cartas como si ellos fueran los que las escribieron. Después de eso, les avisan a los dos.

-H..Hola Rarity... -Spike saluda nerviosamente.

-H..Hola... -saludo Rarity...

-Yo ya no puedo más con esto de ocultar mis sentimientos hacía ti, me da miedo decirlo pero te amo. -los dos dijeron al unísono y se sonrojaron.

-¿E...Enserio te gusto? -preguntó Rarity.

-Sí.. ¿Yo te gusto? -preguntó Spike mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Sí... -Rarity besó a Spike en los labios, Spike le devolvió el besó, y se van tomados de la mano.

(Fin del capítulo)


End file.
